Fateful Encounter
by SmartyPandazOVERTAKER
Summary: So how did Usui Takumi act? What was he thinking? Why did he do that? What happens in Maid Sama?... A lot! This time: the ANIME version's Usui Takumi's POV story!
1. Misa is a Maid?

Hey! SmartyPandazOVERTAKER here! So this is my first time writing this kind of POV type of a story. So here's a heads up: This is MY interpretation of how Usui Takumi thinks, acts, talks, etc. kk? Ummmm...Yea... So this MIGHT be a little strange coming from a female's POV but...

* * *

***Disclaimer: I do not own any anime/manga names only the original owners do, kk? Oh, I also don't own the story or any part of it... This just one of my favorite series! :3***

* * *

**Oh, and I'm also not sure if I will continue to make new chapters following this. So I'll just base it on the comments. If there are enough supporters, I'll continue it until... idk... So, please comment or give me a review! The future of this story depends on u! :) THANKS!**

* * *

This is my first time being in a place like this... a public high school. I would have never imagined myself in this kind of situation but "Anything is Possible" is what people say right?

The first day of high school. Seika High. A public high school that has recently been co-ed, even though guys still rule most of its population. Right now, I'm in the middle of a confession. It's not like I'm used to it or fond of it, but more like it's a common routine for me to go through in life. It's simple: Girls and guys like me. I know that for a fact. They're only using me for my looks or background and that's that. It's getting more and more troublesome for me but it's not bothersome. Sometimes I think they try to impose on me but I might be thinking too much.

"Senpai..." The girl that's confessing to me right now is named Aizawa Minami. She called me out here by a letter. I probably threw it away somewhere but I still read it before doing so. I also show up to say the rejection instead of hiding and avoiding forever from those confessers. "I...I..li...li...like...y-you...Please...please go out with me." Her face gets more and more red every second that she talks. Yup, another confesser. I guess it's my turn to talk.

"Sorry." I always keep my tone flat out and face expressionless to keep others from reading me. After Aizawa hears my retort to her confession, her eyes start to water and her face saddens. Her palms start to move towards her eyes covering them in its darkness. Several tears start slipping down from her eyelids to the floor. I can hear her sniffles through her hands. I just stand there looking at the girl without any other words.

"Hey, what happened?" a voice asked. I turn my head to see the Student Body President, Ayuzawa Misaki. She is a slim, petite, small, and not _that _malicious girl. Ayuzawa has amber eyes and black hair.

"Nothing. I just rejected a confession." Like she would care. The Pres always thought of me as a guy who makes girls cry, but like _she_ would know the whole story.

"You again?!" Ayuzawa glares at me with a face fulled with hatred. Meanwhile, Aizawa starts to run away with her tears flooded out of her eyes. Am I really worth those tears? Nope. "I told you numerous times to be more gentle while selecting your option of words! You're going to pay if I see you making another girl cry!" Ayuzawa yells. She takes one last glare at me before stomping off in the same direction as Aizawa. Exactly how many times did she tell me that?

Ayuzawa Misaki... I'm quite sure that our paths would cross. Things are starting to get interesting.

Afterschool, I have nothing to do after I head home. The homework here was pretty easy since I already learned pass the school's criteria as well as standards. It only takes me awhile to complete; it's _that_ easy. Since I'm free, I might as well take a look around the neighboring towns.

As I head out from my apartment (after a change of clothes), I think about Ayuzawa Misaki. I don't know why, but I just do as I board the subway. She's not as malicious or always indignant. But I _do _think that she doesn't equate girls and boys. That's my only issue with her. The subway stops and I get off. By the time I'm done thinking, I find myself in another city. I start meandering around the new town remembering the paths. My instincts tell me that something is going to happen in the alleyway. Suddenly, my legs start following my instinct. I don't really mind. I hear a voice in the distance and begin strolling to see. I find a figure holding a few trashbags to throw out. As I get closer, the figure becomes more familiar. By the time I'm in talking distance with it, I recognize the figure.

"Wow." The figure turns around and reveals herself as... Ayuzawa Misaki, Seika High's President. She's wearing a maid outfit. Like she's cosplaying. It's kind of funny, though. The boy hating dictator is now a cosplay maid. That's laughable, but I'm not that type of person. "What a suprise. If it isn't the President." After that last word, I start to walk away from the maid President. I take a look back to see her face flushed out of color as if she saw a ghost and ran back into the cafe in a flash. I think for a second and wonder if that really was the Pres...or if it was just me. It's dark out. I really should start going home now, but I'm a person that has a high level of curiousity. I hide behind the corner until she leaves before I came out. I stand across from the...maid cafe? Was it? And patiently wait for the her to come out, just to make sure that it was actually the Pres that was a maid. After 10 minutes, she finally came out with normal attire: a navy blue cap, a white sweatshirt, and black jeans with a dark pink bag around her shoulders. "Oh, you're dressed normally now."

After hearing my greeting, Pres closes the cafe's backdoor and changes to a frightened position. "What do you want?" Her voice is panicked as if she was afriad of my presence.

"Huh? Nothing, really. I just wanted to check something." I think for a moment and speak in a teasing tone. "So that maid was the actual Pres..." My curiosity level increases by the second. "Why are you working at a place like this?" Her face is shocked and suprised by the question. She didn't have any time to find a retort as two female voices floated from inside the cafe.

"Chief! I'll be off now!" "Good work!" Pres seems alarmed as soon as she heard the voices. She runs over to me and puts her hand on my left shoulder and speaks. "Let's talk about this somewhere else." Then, she pulls me away from the scene. The next thing I know, I find myself in a park located in the mountains where I could see the city from below. The city lights illuminate from their positions. She finally releases her grip on me. Pres talks quickly, but I still managed to find the main reason why she works there.

"Oh. Family reasons. Are things _that _rough?"

"Yeah." Her face looks sad. It probably brought back a bad memory.

"So, that's the reason why you work in a neighboring town at a maid cafe." I quickly think about this before asking. "Why didn't you do some physical labor near home instead of here?"

She finds a retort. "I don't have that kind of stamina. Besides, being the President, I can't allow any of my grades to plummet. I can manage both of them at once."

"Wow, it must be tough. So the fact that you're attending Seika-a school full of guys- despite hating men... is because the tuition is low?"

Pres doesn't hesitate to answer. "I guess."

I think again. "Eh... My sympathies." I look at the stars shining from the dark night sky. Since she stopped talking, I start to walk home with my mind on Pres. I don't think she thinks that I'm a bother. I'm sure that she's only afraid of me exposing her secret of working as a maid. I totally respect that... So I'll keep her secret for her sake and mine as well.

**3 Days Later Afterschool:**

Wow... The schoolwork here is much easier than what _others_ have given me. I'm bored, yet again. I don't have the urge to go to the cafe. I finally decide on taking a stroll around school. My last class was P.E. so it was a good place to start. At least I didn't have a confession today. After a few rounds around the school, I stop at the clubs section of the school. I find the Maid Pres with two other girls standing around the boxing club and flower arrangement's staircase. A dirty human-sized punching bag was laying on the stairs.

"Stand back." Pres takes ahold of the bag's chain.

"That thing really smells and it's heavy..." The pig-tailed girl says standing there innocently.

"Leave it..." Pres holds the chain tightly in her hand and lifts it up from its position. "...To me!" She back kicks the bag and ducks down, rotating it. It falls with a "bang" sound in front of the boxing club's door.

_I didn't know that a girl could be so strong_ I think with sarcasm...but that wasn't expected at all from a girl, but since it's the Pres... That's a whole different matter.

The door slides open. "We are the Boxing Club!"

The Demon Pres comes back into action. She puts on a devilish face. "You guys! Hurry up and put this where it belongs!" The guys shiver from her command and hurrily carried it away.

"Wow, Misaki! You're the best! That was so awesome!" The pig-tailed girl says.

"Not really..."

"Thanks a lot! I love you!"

"A token of my appreciation." The glasses girl says while handing a daisy towards the Pres.

Pres looked blankly at the flower and reached for it. After a quick examination, she smiles pleasantly. I didn't think that a girl like that was ever going to smile for any reason. It was sweet somehow...in its own way. The pig-tailed girl notices me from a distance.

"Eh? Isn't that Usui-kun?" The three turn and look at me.

"W-w-what are you looking at?!" Pres is on alert.

I smirk and begin to walk in the other direction. I've had enough entertainment for this hour. I'm pretty sure they're going to talk about me when I start walking. And sure enough I was right. This is getting really interesting. In a way, Pres's reactions amuse me. I have a feeling that this is only the beginning.

**Later that day:**

I open the door to a cafe named Maid Latte. The next thing I find is the Pres.

"Hey...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AS A PATRON?!" Pres yells at me.

"Oh...Found you..." I respond.

Pres looks like she's in deep thought. Probably wants a battle of willpower or a challenge. She puts on a big smile and says "Welcome home, Master!" I stare at her blankly. After a few seconds have elapsed, I cover my mouth with my hand to cough as a substitute for the overwhelming laughter running inside of me. She shows me to my seat and I order a coffee. I stare at the Maid Pres wondering of that was really her. How can a demon Pres be a...a- Maid Pres. I sigh. This is going to take a lot of work to figure out. This will be fun. It's the first thing I've actually have taken an interest in.

**The next day, Afterschool:**

I was in the classroom again. After everyone left. No one really noticed me until Takezawa came in. He's a pretty mediocre type of guy. He walks towards his seat near my spot at the window.

"Huh? Usui-san, you're still here?" He looked at me with a juice in my hand.

"Yea." Takezawa knew Pres since middle school. At least that's what others have presumed. "Yo, Takezawa, you went to the same middle school as Pres, right?" I ask out of pure curiosity. After hearing my question, he looked up from the files he forgot in his hand with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah."

"Has she always been like that?" I just had to ask.

"Well, maybe not _always_." Takezawa thinks for a moment. "I think she started to act like that since 7th grade. I heard a lot happened in her house. And ever since then..." He stops explaining. "Wait, it's rare of you to talk about girls. Especially about Pres."

I'm surprised by the fact that I would actually ask others for information about the Pres. I stop savoring the wet, cold liquid and look away into the distance as if to stop my lingering level of wanting to know more.

**Afternoon:**

Again, I find myself wondering into Maid Latte. I open the door to hear a soft, melodic chime. The Maid Pres stands there...probably disgusted by my entrance. She's wearing a different maid outfit than usual. There's a dash of red here and there on her along with red clips and bows. Pres doesn't dare to look at me in the eye. She shows me to my seat with no greeting. I order a sundae and sit at a one-chair table. I could tell that my appearance "strikes" or "attracts" girls. Where ever I go, at least one girl will have her eye on me. Like right now, where I notice 2 girls hiding behind a curtain talking to one another about me. I scoop up a small portion of my sundae and notice that Pres's attention was on me. I move my eyes to meet hers and she subtly moves back a step with a slight, just slight of blush on her face.

**And the next day:**

I came to school a little earlier than usual since I heard that the mock exam's results were to be posted. As I was standing there, alone, looking at the results. Satisfied. I got 1st place. And 2nd was to Ayuzawa. She is going to be mad. Her expressions are what I look forward to seeing, since they...amuse me in every possible way. As I pass by 2-1's classroom, I find Pres in there. Yelling at the boys from reading "indecent" magazines. I stop and stand outside near the door to eavesdrop but not in a weird way. As she yells at the boys, they fight back. Like I would have an interest in what guys would consider indecent or not. But I honestly think that Pres might be pushing things onto herself a bit much. After a while of arguing, Pres finally compromises to figure out which magazines are appropriate on school campus from both the girls and guys. Ayuzawa really doesn't equate them at all. This is going to be something that I'll have to get involved in.

**Afterschool:**

I wait until everyone's gone home. Then, I headed for the Student Council room. The door was wide open. That could be dangerous. I take a peek into the room expecting to see Ayuzawa with a mountain of paper on her desk. I silently slip in. She doesn't notice me.

"Are you a masochist, Pres?" I ask. My voice startled her, causing her to jump up from her chair.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she yelled still with the scared expression on her pale face.

"You seem to enjoy driving yourself into a corner," I reply nonchalantly while looking away from her face. "Oh, I guess that means that you're a sadist too."

"Huh?!" Her voice was rough.

"I think you should loosen up a bit." I still keep my expressionless face while watching her for a second. "Just watching you...-" Her eyes start to wonder off to weird places. Her legs start to shake as if she's going to fall any second. Her eyes begin to droop. Pres starts to fall back when her legs can't support her any longer. Her face reddens. I quickly run over to her. She falls on my chest while my arms help holding her up. By the looks of it, she feels so fragile and weak. "-makes me worry." After I finish my words, Ayuzawa's face reddens even more while her eyes widens. She wiggles free from my arms. Her right arm slaps mine away.

"Stay away!" She's getting indignant every second. Ayuzawa glares at meand speaks. "I...don't need help from the likes of you!" This time, my eyes widen as my eyes take in her words. I narrow my eyes back to its original size.

"Okay then." I stand there taking in a last glance at her. I turn away from her dark face and headed for the door. I tried to help her and this is the result. Should I even try to help her anymore?

**Afternoon:**

Even if Ayuzawa hates me, I still find myself wanting to help her. Maybe out of pity? Boredom? I find myself at Maid Latte...again. In the same alley as before. I hear voices in the distance. I find the 3 Idiot Trio talking. And the blond one has his hand around Ayuzawa's wrist. As the blond's hand starts to touch Ayuzawa, I start moving. My left hand pushes his hand away while my right arm goes around Pres. "Don't touch her beacause she's so cute." Her eyes widen. The trio back away after recognizing me. Those rumors about me have actually have been useful for once. I focus my attention on Ayuzawa for a second. The trio take this chance to back away from me. "Are you okay?" She replies with a shocked breath. I turn to glare at the threesome. They have a frightened face and started to run. I look back at her and put my hand on her forehead.

"Sorry..." She says with a warm breath. "Sorry, Usui..." I smile at her comforting words.

"It's fine, rest all you want." I let her lay on me for a while before carrying her into the cafe. I explain to the Manager what had occured. I took off my scarf and handed it to the Manager. I tell her to hand it to Ayuzawa.

I'm relieved that she can actually rely on someone other than herself. For that, I'm satisfied.

**The next day:**

Ayuzawa called me out. To be honest, I was surprised when she asked. I sit on the rooftop while she stood a few steps behind me.

"Resting for a day really helped me clear my mind," she says. Me and my methods.

"You know, the trio didn't tell anyone that you work as a maid." I tell her.

"Oh. I was actually prepared for it. Did you do anything to them?"

"Not really. I just told them not to spread it around so much, since it's my secret entertainment." I think back to when they were so scared when I confronted them about the matter. I smile at the thought.

"So you _are _having fun with it." Her voice sounds somewhat angered.

I look back at her. "I mean, you'd get mad if I told you that I was actually worried. right?" Her face stiffens as she walks over to me. "Well personally, I think it''ll be okay if the school finds out about it." Her face looks confused. "Having a part-time job isn't forbidden or anything. So just because you're versatile, I'm glad that it doesn't change. I think you can be proud of it." I look at the view from the rooftop with a gentle breeze blowing. It pushes my hair back cooling my face.

"I actually spent the whole day yesterday thinking why you piss me off so much." Her voice sounds indignant.

"Didn't I just finish saying something nice?" I did nothing wrong.

Pres looks off to the distance and speaks. "It's like, when I'm running with all my might, you're comfortably joggng a few yards ahead of me. Then you start running backwards and say words of motivation mockingly. I'm really competitive, so that really made me mad...but I was saved by you who was in front of me." She looks at me in the eye. "I'll pass you soon and when that happens, I'll be the one worried about you." Her eyes soften. "Oh, and thanks for lending me your scarf. And for a lot of other things. I was thinking about how I was 'indebted' and I want to repay the favor, but I couldn't come up with anything. How about you come up with something for me?"

That sounds _so _reasonable. "Then..."

"Oh, have you already come up with something?" Her face was curious.

I _do_ have something in mind, but I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't comply with my request. "Could you be my personal maid for a day?"

After hearing my words, her face was confused and mad. "WHAT?!"

This is how _MY _life of entertainment began.


	2. Maid at the School Festival

Hey! SmartyPandazOVERTAKER here! So I'm hoping that you guys liked my first chapter! I'm STILL not sure if I should continue this or not... I've been pretty busy lately... Anyways, I'm not sure if I mentioned this or not... This is USUI TAKUMI's POV from the anime's scriptline. Kay!~

* * *

***Disclaimer: I do not own these anime/manga names, only the owners do, kk?***

* * *

**Morning:**

I have PE first thing in the morning, which I use to wake me up if I'm not already. The teacher didn't arrive yet. I take my time changing, since there's no need to rush. As soon as I leave the locker room, a group of guys were grouped up in the far end of the gym. I walk over to them to see what was happening. As it turns out, there's a lock with a long chain used to block the PE supplies door. To try to ignore the commotion, I walk past the crowd in silence. However, it didn't work.

"Oh, Usui-san!" a guy with tears in his eyes cries out to me.

"Huh?" What's to come for me now? I turn my eyes over to him.

"She's terrible." Another guy says. "Pres locked Gonda up in there and told him to 'reflect on his actions' or something!"

"Pres did that?" _That's_ hard to believe.

"Un." The guy filled me in on what she did as I drew a mental picture in my head. "He took a lipstick and drew a big lip on his stomach. He even took a Sharpie and drew eyes. And he even danced to attract the girls' attention. Then, the Pres suddenly showed up and had a quick, scary argument with him. And when he didn't listen, Pres threw in the room and locked him up like he was put to a cage!... And that's what happened." I shake my head to get rid of the thought. Ugh.

I don't want to get involved. "Then, he should probably do as he was told."

"Please, don't be like that!" "Too much effort." The guys complain. I start to walk away, but I take one last look at the two talking in secret. They were whispering, but I could still hear them. "What do we do now?" "The best plan is to gang up on her. Besides, there's no chance that we stand up against her."

This is going to get messy. I retreat back my steps to the bunch. "Move aside." With my single words, everyone moved away to clear a path. I run for a few steps before back-kicking the door open. It left a dent. The half-naked guy looked at me as if I was his savior. "Shall we go?"

"So cool." The crowd smiles with tears of joy. "Stong people are so cool!"

I continue on my path. "Be sure to fix that door." Psh, I don't want to be blamed.

**Next period:**

Apparently, only my class hasn't come up with an idea for Seika High's school festival. All their ideas were rejected by Pres. The class, including me (who was just there), march up to the Student Council Office. As we enter, I head for the table at the back of the room, since no one had it occupied. I just sit there listening to the constant arguments between my class and the Prez. Sometimes, I even think the class' ideas are quite funny, but I only keep it to myself.

Finally, Class 2-2 is desperate. They finally bring me into this.

"Usui-san, say something to her!" The next thing I know is the sound of whines following my name. They push me up in front of Pres's desk.

"And what do you want me to say?" I ask one of my desperate classmates.

"Accept the Strip Rock-Paper-Scissors Tournament."

Okay? I did as I was told. When I did so, Pres's expression changed. "Usui..." She's angered.

"No, Usui-san, you need more emotion for your words," a classmate says.

"But I don't even want to enter that tournament." I say bluntly.

"But!..." Shock runs through the room.

"However, it doesn't hurt to listen to what the guys had to say once in a while." I say while facing Pres. Her face stiffens with heavy thought.

**Afterschool:**

Again, I head to Maid Latte. I open the door.

"W-...elcome home, Master!" Pres's face is hard.

"I love cat ears." I tease. Her face gets mad as I head to an empty chair. "Misa-chan, can I order now?"

She runs over to me. "I told you to stop coming here afterschool." She glares. "If someones else happens to see me like this, my reputation as President will plummet."

"Don't worry." I look over her head. "Besides, those guys addicted to this place." Pres turns around to find the Idiot Trio with happiness shown in their eyes. They used to be like gangsters...and now, they're your biggest fans."

She lowers her head in grief. "I'm thankful that you've promised to keep it a secret, but...this has nothing to do with the school festival."

She looks at me to talk. "The reason why I'm not telling anybody is because I don't want people to take away my secret entertainment." Pres glares.

Pres moves to work as I finish my meal.

**2 days later:**

It's evening. I've overheard conversations that I wasn't meant to hear. I still arrive in the alleyway, where Pres just so happens to be.

"They probably think I'm being negative about my job."

I start to walk towards her. "Who's 'they'?" Pres releases a big sigh. "You again?"

"That's a weak response." She must be tired.

"If you're looking to kill time, go somewhere else." Pres picks up 2 bags of trash and moves to put them away.

"Can't you give me a bit of attention?" Her attention is what I need. And I just know how to get it.

Pres leans down to set the trash bags in place. I take my left hand to pull her short dress up.

"Eh?" She's frozen stiff, suprised by my bold action. This was my last resort.

"Is this the underwear that you're supposed to be showing off?" I ask, unashamed.

She jumps up and grabs her dress. "Don't sexually harass me so shamlessly! These are drawers!" Pres's face is red.

"There's no need to yell at me."

"This is why I don't like men!" She curls herself into a ball. "They act on impulse and doing things that girls don't want them to do, which doesn't even bother them!"

"You're so prejudiced." I say

"It's because of people like you!" she yells.

"Y'know, if you keep that hatred of men, they'll start acting hostile towards you too."

"Like I care!" Oh, she would. "I don't like them, so I'm fine with them being hostile towards me!"

I was just giving her helpful advice, but I guess she won't take my word for it. "Well, whatever." I start to turn away. "As time elapes, you may end up not being able to do anything." I finally head home.

**The next day. School Festival:**

I can easily eavesdrop on conversations. Class 2-2's guys have been rounded up in the same room as Gonda was put into. At least the door was fixed. Their meeting began.

"Hey! Does everyone have their costume on?" the leader of this asks.

"Yeah!" they reply.

As they ramble and discuss their plan, the thought of me joining this 'thing' will be interesting. Everyone's wearing cosplay outfits. After their talk, they finally notice me standing on the side.

"Usui-san!" They stand up straight in my presence.

"Where's my costume?" After my words, everyone's happy and 'bonzai'-ing.

"You're going to be a part of it?" "We have the strongest comrade on our side!" Then, they dressed me up as a British soldier, a jungle man, and finally a samurai.

"I guess I'll dress like a member of the Shinsengumi?" I ask.

"Is this it?" "This is it! The sword is plastic, but it looks awesome on Usui-san!"

"Well, in that case, I'd definitely need this thing." I plop on a hat on my head. For some reason, it throws a commotion.

"Bring something that would suit Usui-san better! Go!" Oh, great. I've started a racket. After a while of searching, they couldn't find anything fitting...but a captain hat, so I had to change my whole outfit. And with that, we headed for Class 2-2. I didn't really do anything. More than anything the guys did it, excluding me, I'm just a captain.

After a while, Pres finally arrives and is burning with fiery. This is where I come in. "Apparently...this is a battle cosplay cafe for men. I went along with them because it looked interesting."

Pres's face is pink. "Don't get so close to me!" she says while waving and kicking her foot in the aire at me.

"Come on, that's so unlady-like of you." At my words, she pouts. The classroom door opens as more of my 'comrades' come in with visitors. Pres is fired up and pulls all of the guys into the hallway.

"What's with all you guys?!" she yells.

"What's wrong? You said that we're doing a cafe, so we made it better by adding in cosplay!" "We asked the girls for their opinions!" "We want to enjoy the festival too!" the guys say.

"There has to be another way for you to enjoy it! Instead of kicking up a row-like idiots, why don't you all be a bit more useful?!" Pres yells.

"Cut your talk. Why should we listen to you when all you do is order us around like our moms?" "Whatever we say is futile. You don't even listen to our ideas." "Besides, you hate men." "Let's get out of here." Everyone gets up.

_I hope you see my point now, Pres_ I think.

"Wait, please," she says. The guys turn their heads. "Please help out with the cafe." The guys look at her in shock. Pres bows and says, "I'm begging you." I look at her with the thought that I've told her so.

"It's too late for that," a soldeir says. She raises her head with a disappointed face and disappears into the cafe.

We stand there frozen at her ambition. Before we notice it, we were already sitting on the floor looking into the cafe. I, however, couldn't stand seeing it like this.

"Eh? Usui-san, you're going to help?" one of them asks.

I raise my captain hat. "Pres's wish is my command," I say as I enter.

"Um, sure, Master." Pres's face is still as she realised her mistake. I step in.

I grab a coffee container from the counter and stand next to Pres. "Excuse me. Another cup of coffee, young lady?" I say in English. It pays off once in a while.

"Kya!" the girl says.

"I-I'd like to order as well."

I continue in my English. "How about you, sir. What would you like?" I ask. I tuen back to Pres. "Why are you staring off to space like that? You're a maid, so you should be working hard."

She smiles. "Certainly, sir." The class door opens again as the cosplay guys enter and start to help out in the cafe.

"Don't you think this works out?" I ask Pres.

"Un hun." She smiles. A samurai cosplayer knocks into Pres with fear in his eyes when he realised who he bumped into. Excuses fly out of his mouth. Pres's face is unreadable for a moment. Finally, she changes it to a pleasant smile and says, "Don't get too crazy, ok?" The guys fall for her. I smile at her accomplishment.

**Evening. After the festival:**

There's a small bonfire in the field. It's what kept the people to stay after. However, tha't not my reason. I find Pres laying on a tree with a Seika High poster in hand. "Well, if it isn't the Pres. Aren't you going to attend the bonfire?"

"You scared me. Though, I'm just taking a break," she says.

I loosen my tie. "Then, I'll join you."

Pres gets up from her position and walks over to me as I put away my tie. "Usui." I face her. "Thanks. You really saved me today." I flinch a bit from her sincerity. "Just as you said, I should have valued more people's opinions as the President. You made me realize a lot of new things again."

"So I can tell everyone about you being a maid now?"

"Idiot! This and that are two completely different things! And besides, you said-" she yells.

"Of course." I pull her away and push her onto a nearby tree. I place one hand on the top of her head and the other to hold her chin. "Since you're...my maid and mine only." Pres's face reddens.

"Who do you think you are!?" she shouts.

"I'm supposed to be a captain in the Navy. Pretty high-ranking, right?" I wink.

"Why are you still wearing that thing?!"

* * *

"Maybe I should be a butler next time." I ask.

"I don't even care anymore..."


	3. Is Misa a Natural Color?

If you have been reading my bulletin on my profile (which I hope you have read, but I doubt). Otherwise, I am hoping to continue this until it ends. Plz support this story! Sank que!~

-SmartyPandazOVERTAKER

* * *

***Disclaimer: I do not own these anime/manga names, only the owners do, kk?**

* * *

**Morning:**

As I pass by Maid Latte, there's a poster hung up on the store window that men are specifically crowded around. The more steps I take, the men back away in admiration. "Please excuse me," I say as I take an interest in the paper. It reads "Little Sister Day." I laugh at it as I imagine the Pres in that scenario. As I stop, I notice that the men are still staring at me. I take back some steps to remove myself from the group. _This is going to be fun, _I think. _Especially if I'm here. _

**Afternoon:**

Again, I need entertainment. This school's just too easy. For some odd reason, I always seem to find something interesting about Maid Latte's back alleyway... Like right now... I just so happen to find the Manager talking to Ayuzawa about a Color Ranger event.

"What color ranger would you want to be?" the Maid Latte manager joyfully asks Ayuzawa. The manager is still dressed in her maid outfit while Ayuzawa, she's dressed normally with a paper in her hand.

The Pres looks up from the paper and speaks, "I'm fine with any color." The two don't seem to notice my presence, therefore I will just _have _to join in.

"You're done for the day already?" I look behind her right shoulder to the paper. Pres moves away from me as if I'm a contagious bug or something.

"EH? Usui?!" she stands to aside with a slightly pink face.

The Chief notices me next. Her eyes become bigger and her face blushes as she took in my face. Chief's palms face outward as she speak, "You're the one who always comes to see Misa-chan!" Her hands move up into two fists and her mouth opened. For some reason, the words 'Pretty boy moe' appears in the air around the woman. "I see, so you're Usui?" I sure hope she's not a creeper... "Oh yea, do you know what color suits Misa-chan's image the best?" The Chief's eyes come back to normal.

"Image...color?" I ask. How would I know this? There's many colors in the world and I wasn't taught to classify people by a certain type or kind of color. This question makes no sense to me.

Chief bends down with a flier in her hand. "We're going to have a Maid Rangers event next and I was wondering what color would suit Misa-chan the best..."

I take the paper out of her hand and start to read it. It just says the same thing that was on the poster in the morning. "Maid rangers..." I read aloud and see the Chief waiting for a response. My eyes fill with interest.

"Personally, I think she looks the best in purple or blue but... the other girls have already chosen them. And I really want to make maid uniforms of various colors!" she complains.

I come up with the best idea ever. "Then, let it be transparent," I tease.

"Shut up, you pervert!" the Pres finally speaks out of her slump.

Again, the words appear... "Well, you don't need to decide right this moment, so think about it ok?" the Chief pleads.

_Sure._ I think, _I'll think plenty about it._

**The next day:**

It's break. I just so happen to be walking out of the classroom out of pure boredom and I listen to voices outside the windows. They didn't seem to notice me, since they didn't create a commotion. I hide behind a window.

"You're going to leave a message for Misa-chan in the maid's notebook?" a voice asks.

"It's useless, she doesn't even look at it," another voice says.

"You'll never know unless you try!"

_Oh, it's the Idiot Trio._ I think.

"I know for a fact that she'll never retort to you!" a third voice says.

"Also, people can trace out which school you're from just by your writings. She'll never take such a risk!"

"But if I show my love through my words-"

"What's with you, Ikuto?"

"Do you havae some sort of secret up your sleeve?"

"What about...something like this?" The blue haired one drew somthing in his notepad. "Writing down my message with some illustrations..." The other 2 are surprised by his doing.

"He's good," the two say in unison.

"What was that, Ikuto?"

"I didn't know you had such skills!"

"I've been hiding it from eveyone but..I'm actually an otaku." He looks into DreamWorld.

"Ikuto, you-" Again, they're surprised. "I don't know where to start."

"I actually said that out!"This guy curls up in embarrasment. I want to see just how good this guy is at this. My hand slides out the window and grabs the drawn Misa-chan in the notepad.

_Hmmm... I guess it's pretty good... _"I'll let you go since it's not too bad."

"Eh? He let me off the hook!" a spotlight shines on the blue haired guy.

"From what?" the guy on the left asks.

_ ... I don't know.. _I change the topic. "What color is this flower?" I ask pointing at the plant drawn in this picture.

The three ask questions like what about the flower's color. "Why are you asking all of a sudden-"

_This is how I'm going to get help. _"A question. What color suits Misa the best?" The trio's faces only reveal their dumbness to the question. "You've got ten seconds. Ten, nine...three, two one..." And now, they start their persuasion. The blond guy talks about red, the blue's working towards violet, and the black haired guy is left with black. I take in the trio's opinions and start coming up with a plan. I'm not so persuaded with the baka trio's ideas, though I need more.

**Passing Period:**

It's not close to the time for my boredom to reach its limit so I make my way down towards the Student Council Room. The door is left open. I take a quick peek in to see Pres looking through her previously confiscated magazines. _Eh, this will be fun._

"Pres," I say in a calm manner. Though my voice was soft, it didn't stop the POres from jumping up from her chair and hiding the magazine.

"I-I-I'm just browsing thorugh the c-c-confiscated items!" her voice, frightened. I smile. She calms down as she notices that it was me. "Oh, it's just you, Usui." Pres puts down the magazine and relaxes herself.

"So what were you looking at?" I query as I walk toward her.

"Nothing!" she replies. Though, I can clearly see that she has a little sister magazine under her palm. I look away as if I didn't see anything.

**Lunch:**

Once again, I'm eating lunch on the rooftop. It's a soothing place where I can relax in quiet. As I drink my juice, I look down at the students eating their bentos and talking to one another. I quickly find Pres in a grassy field. I can't quite hear them, though I can gurantee that she's asking her friends about siblings. She sure tries hard. If I can do anything, I would want to help her, but if I can only know how... I would.

**The next day:**

I'm in the Student Council Room...again looking at the Pres. She notices me, "What are you looking at?" I'm currently sitting on the Pres's desk, to which I'm quite surprised that she didn't push me off.

"I'm observing and thinknig about what color would best suit you," I say honestly.

"Didn't I say that I'm fine with any color?..." Yes, she did. "Except for transparent," she added before I could say anything and leaned away from me.

I look away from her in desperation. "More importantly, is your head only filled with 'Oniitan'?" I ask.

"Shut up!" she yells.

"Pres, you have a younger sister, right? Wouldn't that make it easier to imagine?" I remember her telling me about that once.

"My sis doesn't do or say things like that!" she retorts. "Anyway, she never showed me her cute side."

"Why not just change your shift? Or take a break." She _does_ know that she doesn't have to do this, right?

"I don't want to just give up like that!" she says boldly and looks at me in the eye. "Also, Maid Lattr is different from other cafes. That's because it has a soothing and fun atmosphere that one wouldn't be able to normally enjoy. To simplify things, it has a special atmosphere. And everyone in the cafe worked hard to create such a thing, which I just recently realized. That's why I want to become a person who can soothe others too-"

"Then you shouldn't force yourslef into this," I interrupt.

My comment provokes her. "Why is that so?" she yells and stands up.

"I think you're fine as you are now." I jump up from the desk. "If you were my sister." Pres repeats my line. I place my hands close to hers and bend down while leaning across the table to meet her face."I'll be really turned on." Her face blushes by my words.

_Achem... What am I supposed to do... Change the subject, Takumi..._

"I'll take a picture of your sleeping face everyday for a year and compile it into am album collection! I wonder which angle shall I take it from today..." I tease.

"You're just a pervert, aren't you?!" she shouts.

**A day later: (Sister Day)**

I open the door once again into the familiar shop of Maid Latte.

"Welcome home, oniitan-" a voice says joyfully. It's Pres... Her hair's in pigtails and dressed in a sailor outfit. Her voice degenerates as she sees me.

_This is going to be fun._

As she finished her words, I walk past her leaving her stunned in embarrassment. She rushes over to a table where I was standing next to and pulls out a chair for me.

"What happened?" she asks me. I have my head down looking at the table and no even looking back at Misa.

"What happened to Pres?" I ask back. She seems too different to be the Pres.

"Heh?" She's confused.

"You never called me 'oniitan' before," I explain. Sweat drops from her face from the uneasiness. "Pulling that out suddenly makes me feel uneasy. Do you want something from me? Or are you feeling guilty about something you did to me?"

She pulls it together. "Y-you're always joking, oniitan! I've always been-" she tries.

"Or is it because you farted in front of me the other time?" I joke in a serious manner. Hey, I just want to help the poor girl with her acting skills and get a laugh out of this... It's a win-win.

Misa's face reddens with even more embarrassment, totally denying the joke.

The Chief, from a distance, tries to calm Misa down.

"Y-you're joking again, oniitan!" she tries again. "I never did that!" She disappears for a second and comes back with a tray and a glass of water. "Here, your water!" She slams the glass onto the table with enough force to almost spill the beverage.

"Where did you get that water from? I'd like some water from the Alps. Please get some for me." Misa's face gets angrier by the second.

"Please don't tease me anymore, oniitan. What would you like to eat? I recommend the omelet rice-" she continues.

"I'd like to have roasted lobsters and foie gras laced with red wine sauce, together with some truffles." I just said what I'd really wanted to eat...

"You're asking for the impossible again... Didn't I tell you to stop teasing me?" Her face is full of sweat.

"You too, isn't it bad for the customers if you can't fulfill their request? And you even lied about the farting-"

"I didn't do it,you stupid perverted big brother!" she yells with a red face.

"Somehow I just don't feel like it. Guess I'll go back for now." I get up from my seat and head for the door.

"O-Oniitan." I turn back at her words. "I-It's okay to come here again," she says with a cute, pleading tone that attracts the other men's scrutiny. And now, she's the tsundere type of little sister.

After she's done changing, I walk with her. "You're not going to thank me?" I ask.

"Why should I?"

"The success was due to me, right?" It _was_ all my doing.

"I wouldn't call that a success," she says. "I'm still lacking in my abilities. I was too caught up that I lost control of myself and got furious just now."

"That's why, didn't I tell you to just be yourself?" I mean, like, I told her that before.

"How can I soothe others in my normal self?" she asks.

_I guess, you somewhat soothe me. _"Oh, really. I do think that it would be best sister, though."

"S-Shut up, you idiot!" she says with a pink face.

**The next day:**

I've been called out on another confession. It's been quite a while since I've gone through with the other one. And here it goes.

"Look, Usui-senpai's here already!" a girl says. There's a group of 3 girls standing behind the bushes. Two of them are the motivators and one, the confesser. "Good luck!"

One of the girls run out towards me. I'm pretty sure she's a freshman student. "You're looking for me?" I ask.

The girl's face gets pink. "Y-Yes! I'm sorry to call you to come all the way out here. Umm.. I have something to tell you."

From the corner of my eye, I find Pres yelling at two guys throwing library books at each other from the library stools.

I face the turmoil as she continues. "Actually, I was interested in you even before I entered here..."

A stool starts to tip over because of the weight leaned on a side. My eyes widen as I imagine the damage. I stand still since even if I ran, I would have already been too late. As the guy was about to fall off the stool, Pres started to run with all her strength. Finally, she lifted her arm to stop the stool from falling, using her wrist.

"Will you go out with me?" the girl said, but I wasn't looking at her.

The Pres kept still as the stool was about to fall on the guy.

"Usui-san..." I turn my head to face the girl.

"I'm actually a hardcore otaku who likes maids more than having 3 meals in a day... And I only read books related to maids. Also, I only visit maid cafes. Of course, I also collect maid figurines. I play games which feature maids and it turns me on so much...that I'll wear the maid uniforms and jump in joy. I'll take my leave now." I turn away from her, hoping her to forget about me. I can still hear the 2 girls still encouraging their friend.

"I don't mind! I'll try hard to become the girl that you like!" she yells.

I stop in my tracks and look back. "That...won't do." I left the girl with a dejected face and headed to find Pres, which wasn't very hard. I stand there waiting for Pres to come toward me.

"Pres," I say. For some stange reason, she puts on an angry face. I put my hands on the window with Pres in between. "Please strip."

Her eyes widen, "What are you saying, you pervert!" She tried kicking me, though I could easily dodge her attacks. I grab her arm and tears flood out from the pain. I take her to the infirmary.

"It's this awful already and you're planning to endure it until the next break?" I try to disinfect the wound.

"It's not like it's bleeding."

"As expected from a though Pres," I say.

"More importantly, why were you there just now? You always appear just at the right time."

"It's not my fault. You're always appearing wherever I go. This must be fate." As soon as I finished my sentence, Pres looked away. "I'm the one who's surprised. everytime. Especially in school, where you were always getting into troubele with the guys while protecting the girls. Who do you think you are, some heroine from a shoujo manga?" I look to a camera.

"I'm sorry for being unladylike! What's wrong with me protecting other girls?"

"I didn't say you were wrong." I wrap the bandage around her arm. "But it was rather unexpected that you would stand out and protect the guys from harm."

"I've got no choice, I can't just stand there without doing anything." That's true.

"So you'll save anyone, regardless of whether they are guys or girls, even if it'll get you injured?"

"Of course." She smiles. "I'll even save you too!"

My eyes widen from shock. This time, I smile. "That's really reliable of you, Misa- chan."

"Don't make fun of me!" she yells.


	4. Aoi, the Net Idol

Nyanyanyanya... So as I've looked back on the recent chapter's headings or like the stuff that I've written down here, I've always put some news or something. Since it's summer, I'll have a lot more free time to write, but I'm not going to stay on FF 24/7 since, I DO have a life to live... Ugh, I sound so serious right there... Back to my happier personality... ;)

-SmartyPandazOVERTAKER

P.S. If you just read that ^, it was a waste of reading time.

* * *

***Disclaimer: I do not these anime/manga names, only the owners do, kk?***

* * *

**Morning:**

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **_Ugh... The alarm clock won't stop... **_Beep._** I've had enough.I wave my hand to find my glasses on the wooden table. I put them on and I push myself to find the thing. After a few minutes of searching, I finally find it. It's 8:11. That's pretty early for me on a Saturday.** Beep. **As I reach the button, it stopped. Wow, great timing. I have a feeling that I'll have a lot to do today... Oh, well. I guess I'll sleep in for a few more hours before I head out.

**Noon:**

Finally, I wake up again. After I follow my usual routine, I close the door. Today, Pres is going to be working. Again, I'm going to Maid Latte. The only place where I can entertain myself to the fullest. It doesn't take me long to reach my destination. I open the door to find Misa. She's surprised...again. I smile since I'd figured that she would be used to seeing me by now. "I'm back, Misa-chan."

"Welcome back, Master," she bows. As she raises her head, she turns to see a small, little girl? By the... what should I say...person's appearance, everyone in the room was in commotion. However, to me...it doesn't seem that that person is a girl. There's just this feeling, though I don't know if it's just me. Well, we'll just have to see. Chief ran over to the person and pulled... 'him' aside.

"Aoi, what are you doing?!" Chief yelled.

"Thank you!" 'she' says to the overwhelming fans' love. 'Her' eyes meet mine.

"A newcomer?" I ask Misa.

"The Chief's niece. I _did_ tell her to get changed..." she answers. It seems like Misa didn't suspect anything yet.

'She' pulled Chief behind the curtain while everyone else was still in their worlds. Misa and I however, stand there.

Just a few seconds later, a voice can be heard from behind the curtain. As soon as that was heard, Misa heads to the voice as I follow quietly.

"Chief, did something happen?" Misa querys.

"The evening staff isn't here. And it's going to be peak hour soon!" she replies. "Misa-chan, can you cook? Can you help us out?" From her words, Misa's face falls.

I come up from behind. "Shall I help?" I offer.

"What? Usui-kun?!" the two girls say in unison.

"I can cook, despite myself." I smile. I've had experience in cooking, since it's been one of my best subjects that I've been introduced to. Sometimes I cook for myself, but rarely is the case.

"How can we let an outsider work?!" Misa asks the staff.

"Usui-kun, get in there." Wow, they're desperate, but I'm glad I can be of service.

"CHIEF!" Misa whines.

"Only if you pass the test though," Chief says to please Misa.

"Understood," I say expressionless as we all move into the kitchen.

"We'll use omelet rice to decide. The ingredients are here," Chief points to the various foods.

"Chief, are you sure about this?" Misa asks again. I pick up a knife.

"Other than that, do as you like. HURRY UP!" Chief yells with a scary face.

"Then, here I go." And here, I start. I slice the bell peppers and rice cake in a flash with speed, since the Chief said to hurry. I mix the foods together, pour them into a frying pan, raised the temperature, did a few tricks to fry the rice evenly, crack and mix eggs, and heat. I placed the omelet on a dish with 2 leaves of cilantro for enjoyment. The girls and 'her' are pleased with the dish and savored my meal.

"Passed!" Chief says with a happy face.

"Thank you." I hold up a ladle.

'She' ran over to me. "You can cook really well! Aoi wants to eat it!" 'she' says with a flirty tone.

"Order one, then," I say with no expression.

"Aoi, he isn't human and he's dangerous," Misa explains as she waves her hand up and down.

"That's horrible, Misa-chan! But I like that as well." I pat her head since she's trying to help the child.

"Don't touch me so casually!" she explodes.

"Sure sure." I take my hand off to begin my new job.

**The next day:**

Since yesterday was pretty fascinating, I visit again. As I open the door, Erika-san greets me. I nod to her and start walking towards an open chair somewhere. I get stopped after a few steps.

"Are you going to be working temporarily today?" the blond 'girl' asks as she tugs on my sleeve.

"I'm a customer today," I answer.

"Then, you want to sit together?" she smiles as the rest of the guys in the room fall over her.

"No thanks." The other male customers turn surprised. "Shall I go to the second floor for once..." I ask myself as I head to the staircase. As I reach the top, I look down to see the frozen, mad 'girl' with an irate expression. This floor is empty, but it doesn't bother me as I take a seat. I order a sundae and look outside the window with thoughts.

**The day after that, afternoon:**

As I came in, the first thing I notice was the lack of workers. There's only 2 maids working and there was customers to be served. I go back to the employees door to ask the Chief if she needs help and if there's a bonus for teasing Misa, I'm taking it. After I opened the door, the 'girl' showed up again. What is this person _that _interested in me? Or is 'she' going to exploit me as some toy?

"Will you let me eat your omelet rice today?" 'she' asks.

_How long is _he_ going to keep this up?_

I walk over to him. He's expecting something as I stop in front of him. He looks at me with a face.

"Move," I say. He's blocking the way. After seconds of deciding what to do after his fail, he finally moves aside. I take the chance to walk by. However after a few steps, he assials me. He pushes me against a locker with a weak force, something I can wasily manage but since I want to break it at _my _chance I wait. "What do you want?" I ask. He has to be doing this for a reason.

"I want you to be mine." After his words, he's vulnerable. I move to push _him_ to the locker.

"So..." He looks up at me. "Do you know...what that _really _means?" I ask. I'm pretty sure that my definition is different than his. I push his wrists up. He tries to break free, but I still have ahold of his wrists. The next thing I know, I'm on top of him. Just then, the door opens. I turn my eyes to find Misa...

"W-what..." She runs over to me. "Are you doing you damn pervert?!" she punches my cheek, sending me over to the wall. My landing made a BANG.

I push myself up since it wasn't a major injury where blood splattered everywhere. I look towards Misa and what she will do. Misa walks towards him and slapped him on the cheek. "Cut it out already."

"What are you doing?!" he yells.

"Why do you stubbornly insist on doing things like this to yourself? Even without doing things like this, everybody knows that you're pretty enough." Misa shouts back.

"Everybody ridiculed me!" he turned away. I lay myself on a locker. "I only like pretty things. If I can make a lot of people to acknowledge that I'm cute, I can make those who laughed at me do the same."

"Do you really think so?" she stands up. "If you really want that, then confront them face to face! Without getting others involved, you already have enough to fight by yourself." His eyes water at her words. "I don't know what happened in the past, but those who laughed at you will acknowledge it as well." I look up to find the Chief and Erika-san at the door as they come in. "Aoi-chan is cute..." The blond wig falls off. "...even if you _are_ a boy." The Chief sighs in relief as Erika-san is shocked.

The Chief closed the store a bit earlier than usual as she called everyone in. "Forgive me for not informing earlier...but he would've gotten mad if I disclosed it." Chief bows.

"So you realized it from the beginning," he says to me. I look away.

"I-Is that so?" Misa looks up at me.

"No wonder he didn't feeling anything."

"Then why did you lie about it?" Misa asks.

"Just like you, I faced him right from the front." I leaned closer to her.

"Shut up, you pervert!" she argues.

Aoi mutters for a bit. "Why would we laugh?" Misa seems to have heard what he said. "When I realized it, I was shocked...but the clothes did suit you."

"Aoi, are you satisfied now? You should return home," Chief says.

"I'm going." Aoi gets up and puts back on his blond wig. "Next time, I'll be more perfect and make you all for me."

"Aoi-chan..." Chief cries.

"He's back to what he was." Misa facepalms.

"Remember this weirdos!" he runs out the door.

"That guy!" Misa yells. "So everything I said was in vain, huh?"

"No." At least I've noticed something.

**A few days later:**

Again, Chief asked me to work since the evening staff was currently on familial problems. As soon as I came in, the Maid Latte staff was standing in a half circle with Misa as the star. Apparently, Aoi created a dress for Misa since she's not quite 'cute' in his words.

"This feels kind of wrong," Misa says.

"Are you complaining about my sense?" Aoi complains.

Everyone else of the staff seem quite pleased in the outfit. Misa finally notices my attention. "What? Laugh if you want! Sorry for being a pain to the eyes!" Though I didn't complain.

I quite agree though, the outfit suits her well. "Your embarrassment, along with your extreme cuteness, really turns me on." I smile.

Misa blushes at my words. "You bloody pervert!"

* * *

For some reason, this chapter seems a bit shorter than the others... Is it just me?... Whatever. Please comment! Thank you!~


	5. S&M

Hey there, SmartyPandazOVERTAKER here! So here's the news! I'm not sure if I'll be able to update as soon as I thought. I'm really busy with things and not just writing. I'll try my best to keep going with writing, however I cannot give a guarantee. It'll be a rough mountain for me to climb until I can reach the final episode as well as chapter. To all my fellow readers, thanks for the amazing support and please continue to follow my story! Luv you guys!

* * *

**One day:**

Again. Maid Latte. I walk through the front and find the employee door wide open. Luckily, no one else seems to notice. I sneakily slipped through the door and find Misa on the phone. "Get ready to get spanked," she closes her device.

Is it just me or...are there roses around the Pres?

"Oh, Pres. 'Get ready to get spanked' Wouldn't that sexually arouse someone instead?" I tease.

"When did you get in here?" she asks. "And you're not supposed to be entering the staff room!" she tries to kick me.

"But the door is open. That's careless of you." I point to the enterance.

"You..." she has a disgusted face.

Chief comes across the corner carrying a basket. "Oh, you came again, Usui!"

"What's in that box?" Misa wonders.

"I brought a couple of stuff." Chief says with a smile.

Misa takes a look inside the box. "Self-defense tools?"

"Recently, there have been cases of people stalking cosplay cafe chains' staff members. Our customers should be fine...but just in case, Misa, take one." Chief hands a taser towards Misaki. "Here."

Misa puts her hands up in protest. "You should give it to the rest first. I'll take what's left over later. Besides, I'll be fine-"

"So you think you'll be fine since you're strong?" I interrupt. I just can't bare to see Pres so full of confidence and pride. Pres gives me a glare.

"Oh yea, that's right. Misa learnt aikido before, right?" Chief smiles as proud as a mother.

"Yea. Besides, I've never been stalked before. Even if there are stalkers, I can handle them myself." Misa smiles as if she has no worries, though which I highly doubt.

"Oh, you're so reliable!" the Chief says with glee.

I just might have to help her...someway somehow. I just can't leave her alone for a second.

**Next day:**

It's noon break. I just finished my class and am planning to set out. I find the aikido dojo. I stand outside the door as I just heard a sound as a force hit the dojo's floor.

"Pres, please take it easy..." the Vice President, Yukimura, pleads.

"Are all the morons who were fooling around in the council room here?" she asks in a furious tone. I smirk to myself as I remember her phone call.

"Yes." "We will reflect on our actions!" "We're sorry, Pres."

"Instead of fooling around in the council room, why not head home and revise instead?!" she yells.

"Yes," groans the piles of corpses.

I move to stand in the empty doorway. "Good job." I stare.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

I stick out my tongue as a retort. Her reaction turns into a surprised expression. I turn around after seeing her reaction.

"I couldn't care less! Usui, you moron!" she shouts after me. I turn as she finishes her words. It's because I care, Misa-chan. But what would be your reaction to that if I told you?

**After school:**

The way to the student council room is like taking a walk without trying to find anything. I stand outside the council room to wait for the Pres. I hear light, yet quick typing noises with Pres's voice following it. It's not because I'm a stalker or anything, no. I'm just...worried.

Finally, Pres and Yukimura are starting to leave. I hide behind a door and wait for Pres to walk by without noticing my presence. It worked. Next, I follow.

Pres stops and notices a laughing girl's shadow, but as she got closer she realized that it was her friend, Sakura. Pres offers to walk with her to the station to which she happily agreed to.

After the walk, the two have a small chat before Pres's friend leaves. Then, I make my appearance. I take a few steps behind Pres. She cringes as she hears me move.

"You don't know what happens after dark-" I bend down to her eye level. "-so you shouldn't stick around too long." I blow a light breeze to cool her neck. She shrieks and jumps back.

"You've really got to cut that out!" she puts her hands up as if we were going to fight.

"Going to work now?" I ask.

"Don't follow me, you hear?!" she shouts.

But her words didn't stop me. She wasn't exactly thrilled with me following her. By the time we get there, she head inside into the staff room while I, to an empty table. I order a sundae and keep my eyes on the working Pres. As she takes a customer's order, the two men sitting beside her table start looking at her. I shift my eyes as to see the weird two. One man drops his spoon on purpose, which can easily be recognized. _What?_ Misa, expectedly goes over to the suspicious men. She bends down to pick up the utensil.

"I'll bring you a new one right away," she says and stands up.

"Thank you, Misa-chan," the other man replies.

I bite into my pocky, which was included in my sundae... I've found the culprits.

**Later:**

As I finish my almost-melted sundae, I leave the shop and arrive at the cafe's back door. I took quite a long time until I left, so that I can plan this out:

Misa-chan doesn't get the difference between a man and a woman. She doesn't understand the weaknesses one could have. She only has aikido as a strength ,but a lot more her weak point. I guess I have to be the one who shows her since I'm the only one who can. Therefore, here's how I'm going to do it. If I can just find an unlocked door, then I can slip in and pretend to attack Pres. She's not the type to just listen and do as she's told. She's just going to have to learn.

It took quite a while for everyone to leave and I was just lucky that I overheard that the two workers were leaving.

I wait for Pres to be vulnerable enough so that I could make an attack behind her back. She's deep in thought. Here's my chance. I sneak up behind her before she can make a move. I cover Misa's mouth my palm as I grab her hands with the other. She's in shock, but she can still move. AFter a few minutes of struggling, Misa notices something. She stomps on my foot, which pains me, but not enough to stop my movement. Misa takes a step back coercing me to follow. When my leg reaches the 'pool' made of stone, she takes a punch at my stomach with her elbow. The next thing I knew...I was soaked with water and looking up at the Maid Pres in her battle position. After recognizing me, her face falls.

"What do you think you're doing, Usui?"

"Pretend stalker," I answer.

"Looks like I need to show you that you've crossed the line." Fire flames up behind her.

"Punishment?" I ask... Misa's a sadist.

She gives out a sigh. "Usui, you would have been sueed if it has been any other ordinary girl."

"All that aside, the back door wasn't locked," I pointed. "Pres, you should be a little more self-aware. You act like you're safe since you're strong-" I grab her wrist and pull her towards me. "-but you're a girl too, Misa-chan." Her face blushes.

"Let go!" she pushes me away. "Mocking me like that! What? Trying to warn me? I know I'm a girl!" she yells with frustration. I stare as I take in her words. "Get out."

Oh really? I'm trying to help you and you turn your back against me? Fine, take it your way.

"Bye." I turn and head for the back door. After I close the door, I try to dry my jacket up a bit. "She doesn't get this at all." Then, I throw it behind my shoulders. I hear whispers from the corner. There's two men. I look at them and I'm not quite sure to if they saw me or not, but they ran away.

I'm pretty sure that they're the guys from the cafe earlier... They didn't make a move today... Was it because of me? I have one more day to see.

**The next day, afterschool:**

I looks out the window. Coincidentally, I find Pres. Though I didn't even try, I did. She's running as if there is an emergency. Work? I don't think I can do anything more. She's rejected my help to notice the difference, though if she was by herself...would she have noticed?

This time, I didn't go to Maid Latte. I don't think Misa's going to need my help _that_ fast and if she _did _need my help...I doubt that she would ask. I take a walk around the streets since I don't have anything to entertain me anymore.

"A young woman has been assaultesd at a cafe," a TV voice says. "It was one of the cosplay cafes. The man waited until fater hourse and entered through the staff door." Somehow it captures my attention.

"Hey there, brother," a female voice calls out.

I don't pay attention. If something happens to Pres... I don't know. The two men from earlier...Will they do anything? Should I still help... Though, Pres can be quite stubborn when it comes to things... Oh well, one more chance... Just one...

Oh wait... were they talking to me? There's a chill up my spine...

It doesn't take me long to get to the cafe's back door. I look around to see if anything was wrong... I guess not. I start to head home.

"Misa-chan." There's a voice... I turn back around and look up at the cafe's patio window, where it's coming from. "We know."

THE CULPRITS! I have to come up with a plan. I don't want Misa to get hurt at this time. No! I don't want that. First things first. I get a boost from the supplies from below and make a jump for it up the patio. I land safely. From there, I rush to find an opening to where I could get inside. The window. My eyes widen with the sight of two perverts with hands like zombies coming towards the taped-mouthed Misa. She's still as they talk to her. I get ready to kick through the window if I had to. I raise my arms and legs in a position. I move my leg to shatter the window. Just as my leg was about the hit the glass, Misa rises from her seat. I freeze. Misa breaks through their defense and tosses them across the room. I shatter the window in a breeze with no one hearing it as I make it in.

"You idiots," she says to the dead corpses.

So I guess I was worried for nothing. And so was my performance. She just got more confidence from this. I laugh with tears from my eyes.

"The window! Man... The Chief's going to lose it when she comes back." Misa stares at the broken window.

"It's because the back door was locked," I explain. "I didn't have a choice."

The two men groan. "We're sorry."

I walk over to them. "Guys, what did you think her true nature was?" I ask, putting my hand on their heads. "I'm curious."

"Well, we thought she might be a sadist, despite being a maid," one says. "If that were the case, we wanted her to punish us."

Misa flinches from the reasoning.

"So you guys are masochists," I summarize.

"Yea, I guess so." "Hardcore ones." The two reply.

"Unfortunately, this is my cute maid." I pull her head over to me. "She's not available to others."

"I don't recall...becoming your belonging!" she punches.

Apparently, some of the awaken passerbys called the police. As soon as they came, Misa and I brought the two out. After they took them away, we stand there in silence. I feel Misa's eyes on me. I turn.

"Well...it's only right...to say what needs to be said...so... Usui...thanks," she says with embarrassment. I recoil a bit and smile.

"Misa-chan!" Chief's voice calls. "Sorry I'm late! Ah, so you were with her, Usui-kun."

"Chief, welcome back. Umm," Misa tries.

"Weren't you two looking into each other's eyes? Sorry I bothered you. I should have taken more time. I'm so inconsiderate."

"What are you saying, Chief?" she blushes. I point up.

"What is it, Usui-kun? Up?" she looks up. "Ohhhhh. What happened?"

"I'm sorry," I say.

"You see-" Misa tries to explain, but doesn't as the Chief faints. "Chief!"

**The next day:**

Aoi came back. In a few seconds, I asked him to send me the picture of Pres in a dress. After i received it, now...what should I do with it?...

* * *

**BIG NEWS: I'm adding a mini-chapter here, kay? I got some things mixed up a bit... Gomenasai~**

* * *

I think I need to add a basic idea of what I think Usui Takumi might have been thinking during this time. And here it goes:

* * *

What exactly is love? I never even expected to have the feeling itself, though it isn't like it's a thing one can control. They say love makes a person more beautiful, but is it even true? To me those confessors all say they like me...but is it because of my looks? Or is it my educational background that attracts them to a mysterious person like me? Well, whatever. It wasn't until now that I've actually understood the bittersweetness of this so-called 'love.'

Completely attracted to the Pres, is quite interesting as anyone can see. She reacts subtly differently than the normal girl that falls for me, but I'm not the one to boast. Her reactions amuse me, even in the slightest way. The way I feel drawn to her every move and word is like an inexplicable temptation. However, that is _my _own interpretation. In all my years of living, there's no other feeling comparable. I've had no experience in this field of matter, though I still have lots to learn.

I've been raised as an illegitimate child. No one understood me, but I can somewhat understand them. It's like a complete mystery as to why I could have done so. My mother had a disease which led her to leave me after I was born and my father...I don't have a clue. However, if I was able to break away from my maternal family and cut my ties with them, that would be a miracle-to-be. The people who had high political status, leading to a high pride that they didn't want to taint. My mother was a mistress to a high-class, wealthy family. She loved traveling and often done so. She met my father and they fell in love, though my mother was already married to another man. After Mother's family found out about the affair and my birth, they concealed my pure existence and raised me in secret without anyone suspecting a thing. I had private teachers to teach me many things that I still excel in today. The main family raised me in that fashion until 'I've reached the age to learn how to do things on my own without their help' and even if I _did _ask them for help they would act as if they didn't even know me.

In all, I don't really have anyone I care for besides Pres. She always has some kind of danger waiting for her. She doesn't hesitate to be of help to anyone. That's just the type of person she is. Just her presence is enough to draw me to her.

I don't have anyone that I want to get close to. I'm afraid of being hurt. After discovering that my mother passed away of giving birth to me, I was depressed of the result. I've learned that the love of a mother can me irreplaceable. I've sometimes given the chance to peek outside the door that I was kept in. It was during a violin practice, where the teacher was called to the main house office to receive his pay. After he left, he forgot to close the door. I went to close it but, I accidentally saw one of the maids with a small child in her hand talking.

'Why did you bring your child to work?' another maid asked.

'I can't leave him alone. He's my everything.' she replied.

'Just make sure you don't get caught, alright?'

'Of course.' she assured. The maid with the child went off in one direction as the other maid, to the other.  
I also didn't plan on keeping a long relation with anyone. Everyone changes through a year. Maybe in small differences, maybe large. Change in looks, mood, habits, and worse of all personality. One person can be really nice in one year, and suddenly mean. It's just too strange.I wasn't planning on any of this until I met Pres. Everything in my world changes. Now, just to express it in the the right way...

* * *

**NOW: **NOT my finest work, but please bare with it. I've been quite busy with all the work piled up. Ugh, it is NOT fun. ewwwwwwwwwww, my lazy personality.


	6. Confession (with Extra)

Hey, guys~ So, the views have more than 2,000! Woah... YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY! Maybe that's a low number to all those popular writers out there, but this amount is just fine for me to be proud of. So,I'm in return of the 2,000 views is writing the 6th episode! Here's the long-awaited chapter 6:

* * *

**Afternoon:**

The teacher called me back from heading home for the day. I was assigned as the next-day class representative, but it wasn't if I would have minded.

"Oh, thanks, Usui-kun," Nakamura-sensei said as I handed her the papers. She told me to staple the tests for the class tomorrow.

"Sure," I reply. "Nakamura-sensei, why did you ask me to staple them and not the other students? These _are _the tests for _my _class, isn't it?" Then, what's the point of giving me the test if I know what will be on it?

"Hmm?" she looks up at me from the tests. "Oh, I trust you, Usui-kun. Besides, you're not the type of person to cheat. You're already doing exceptionally well." She smiles.

"Huh..." So she 'trusts' me with these things. "If you'll excuse me."

"Oh, yes. Good work," she focuses back on her papers.

I pick up my bag and take the sign to leave. After the close the teacher's door, I hear loud gasps and snickers from outside the window. I pull myself towards the window to see Pres with 5 MALE quintuplets on her tail walking home. Man, it's a good thing that I've finished this early.

Since it's a weekday, Pres has work again. Another day of entertainment? I slip out of school campus and to the station. I quickly made it and find a crowd: Pres, the 3 idiots, and her followers. As I make it closer to the group, I can hear their conversation.

"The Pres said no." "Just go home." "Scram." The 3 idiots defended her. Isn't that _my _job? Knowing the bunch, they're quite persistent. I'll just have to take action just a bit later. I slip past them, unnoticed. The Pres might run from the quintuplets since, the idiots might just get run-overed by the followers...or something like that. I hide behind a wall, just supposing that Pres will run this way. There's light, fast footsteps heading this way. It might be a random running person, or Pres... Taking the risk, I grab her by the sides and behind the wall with me. As soon as the random-paced, grouped footsteps were by, I look at her.

"Playing tag or something?" I tease as her face was away from me.

Pres turns towards me. "Usui?" she guesses, knowing me.

"Master?!" they say in confusion. "She's nowhere to be found." "Now that's our master. She lost us so easily."

She takes in a breath of relief. "You saved me."

"Since when did you become so popular?" I ask. I mean, she's been popular but since when with them? How'd she suddenly get followers one day? All the questions that I want to ask.

"Apparently, they want to learn from me," she says tiredly.

"She's such a fast runner." "Yes, indeed." "We must ask her tomorrow." "Un." They say in agreement.

"So you really can't show your other self, is that right?" I close in the space between us. She doesn't seem to notice and looks down on the floor.

We both get on the subway. However, I'm quite surprised that she didn't force me off. Is she getting used to me being by her side or is she already comfortable like this? I try to stop myself from thinking too much.

"You know, I got enough points?" I change the subject.

"Ha? You've gotten so much already?" she looks at me, probably thinking about what I might take advantage of.

"Impressed?" I ask.

"You're coming too often," she complains.

"Well, I'm going to challenge you to a game today, so take a picture with me after that," I say, confident in my skills. It's just another thing that I excelled in. I never lost ever since I won against my teacher, but again, I'm not the one to boast. After my words, Pres takes a sigh as she expects me to lose.

As we separate, she doesn't say a word. She goes straight into the staff room as I head to a table. Chief sees me and comes towards me. "Usui-kun, Misa said you're going to challenge her. You want to start?"

"Sure." Chief leads me to a room behind some curtains that were prepared. I find Misa sitting across from an open chair. "Have a seat, Usui-kun." I did as I was told. Misa gives me a glare as I sit down, facing her directly. Her hair is in 2 pigtails, which I presume Chief did with red ribbons as a decoration.

The next thing I knew...I was posing for a picture with Misa. It was just _that _fast. But I'll just summarize it:

Misa was straight-foward, the first thing she did was shuffled the cards and asked me what I wanted to play. I chose speed. It was a casually, simple game. The first one that I was taught. Misa placed the cards in the corresponding positions as I wait. As she finished, we started right away. As expected, she was fast, but not enough as I matched hers as well. Misa picked up a new card, she wasn't satisfied with it as she kept trying to get one to match the one that I had placed. Seeing her stop her movements, I continue. The cards I received matched accordingly. As seeing her about to place her card, I quickly placed mine. I won.

Smile.

"Misa-chan! At least put on a natural smile, like usual," Chief complains as the picture comes out.

"Well, ummm," Misa thinks.

Subaru hands me the photo. "You're allowed to take one retake, would you be interested, Master?" she asks.

I take it out of her hands. "No, it's alright. This will be fine." I take a better look at the photo. "The usual Misa-chan's the best. As they hear my words, the female workers all over me.

"Misa-chan! You're so loved by your Master so much!" Chief whines. "What a lucky maid you are."

"What's wrong, Misa-chan?" I turn and tease. She falls on the floor in defeat.

**Next day, afterschool:**

All day, I've noticed that the quintuplets have been following their so-called "Master" for awhile. After hearing some rumors, I've heard that they've called themselves the 'Ayuzawa School' after the Pres.

"Usui-kun, can you please stay for a second?" And once again, Nakamura-sensei called me to help. "I'm thinking about a pop quiz. Here." She hands me more papers with a stapler on top. "Staple, please?"

I didn't refuse. I can't blame a teacher if she has a lot of work, but I'm just curious if she would get lazy and rely on me. Luckily for me, Pres has a student council meeting. It took me about 10 minutes to finish. I head for the front gate to wait for Pres. I hear footsteps, similar ones to Pres's. I was right. I pull her aside to hide her from her followers.

"MASTER?!" they continued to run.

"Looks like you're having some trouble," I say, looking at her in the eye.

"You, again?" she asks.

"Want me to have a word with them?" I offer. "I'll tell them that you don't like men and to stay away."

She looks away from my eyes. "But to be honest, I'm actually happy." Pres looks at the lost quintuplets. "They _are_ a pain, but I like passionate guys like them." My eyes widen at the surprise that she likes 'passionate' guys.

**2 days later:**

Over the past few days, I continued helping Nakamura-sensei until today where she said thank you for my help and that I will receive credit. As usual, I still helped Pres. But today, I decided with a more serious talk. She can't just run away from them forever. I pulled Pres inside a dark class today.

"Isn't your timing a little too good every day?" she asks.

I ignore the question. "Wouldn't they understand if you told them the situation?" It's better than running away.

She's shocked by my idea. "But...being a maid is a little to..." She stands up. "I want to keep this secret no matter what." She turns to me. "You see, they're looking at my President personality as their 'Master' I don't want to disappoint them. Why does she care so much about them? My eyes squint.

"So are you thinking about running away like this?" I ask with hard eyes.

Her eyes widen. "Running?"

Does that mean I have to take action?

As I close the class door with Pres still inside, the Idiot Trio just wandered past.

"We're so going to beat Misa and get that picture!" "YEA!"

I laugh in my head, just try.

**Afterschool:**

Just about now, would be the time where Pres would be on her round, checking for various things. I'm laying comfortably on the rooftop with the photo from that day. Misa with her awkward smile, her original self sure is the best. The door opened. I didn't expect it to be Pres.

"Wow, the wind's pretty strong up here." Her light hair floats in the wind.

I get up. "What brings you here, Pres? What a rare guest."

"Usui!" She turns around.

"Are you being chased by those guys again?" I ask.

"No, I came to cool off." Pres stares into space. She walks over to the edge of the building. I follow.

"I'm thinking of telling them about how I'm a maid." She looks down. "When I think of the possibility of them finding out by chance... If I tell them up front, I think that keeps me closer to their vision of me."

"So you're doing this for their sake again?" I ask, raged a bit in my heart. "It's not for your sake?"

She takes in a shocked breath. "I know. It's me that's afraid in the end. I'm afraid that they'll see me as a maid, have their image of me destroyed, and sneer at me. It hurts to let down people who believe in you."

I look away. "Well, I won't get let down. No matter what you do." If this goes on...it'll turn into a weird moment.

"Usui..." she says, touched,

"Here's the proof." I hold up the photo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She waves her arms to get it. "What are you doing walking around with that thing?"

"It's my charm," I tease.

"FOR WHAT?!" she yells.

"For...love?" There, I said it.

"Love?!" Her face reddens."Why you!" She grabs it. "I got it!" I let go as I thought that she's gotten a good grip on it, but I was wrong. It slides out of her hand and falls off the building near the Ayuzawa School's direction.

"It's your fault for trying to get it from me." I cross my arms. It's fine if I lose it, since I could always find a way to do it again, but Pres doesn't look too thrilled.

"No! No! This can't be happening!" she still looks off to the photo.

"What should I do? This is just too..." She's still in panic mode.

This isn't good. "Do you want me to get it?" I offer.

"Even if you go now, the guys down there will get to it first!"

I'll take that as a 'yes'. I try to get to the edge of the building.

"What are you doing?!" she yells as she pulls my arm back.

"Shortcut." I point down.

"It is, but you'll die!" she continues to yell.

"If you're telling me to get it, then I will."

"What kind of nonsense is this? Why would you even go that far?" She's still clinging to my arm.

"Why?" I look at her. Here it goes:

"Because..." I lean in closer as my hands cup her surprised face. I finally seal her lips with mine. I open my eyes. "I love you, Ayuzawa." I left her shocked, as I can tell... I stole her first kiss. I take advantage of the situation to jump.

A lot of air is blown in my face and others that run away to make room for me.

"USUI!" I could hear her scream. By the time she did, I've already hit the ground.

I look for the photo. It wasn't near the bushes or in the grass. Finally, I found it in the pool. I jumped in with no hesitation. By the time I made it out with the photo in hand, Pres made it down. He, I told you it was faster.

I hold up the photo in victory. "I'm just too good."

Her face softens. "Yeah, you are," she says in agreement. "You idiot."

The followers show up after all the action. "Master, did something happen?" "Woah, Usui-san!"

"Hurry to the hospital!" she calls.

"I think I'm fine," I say.

"No human is fine after jumping off a building!" she argues.

"What caused all of this? What happened?" they ask.

Pres looked at me before talking. "There's something I didn't tell you guys." And I thought that she didn't want to tell. The quintuplets look at her in anticipation. "My part-time job is-"

"Pres," I interrupt as I get up and place my hand over her mouth. "Are you talking about how I buy your services after school's out?" I lie. They look at us in shock.

I bend down to her ear. "In return for the earlier reward, I'll make sure your secret's safe," I whisper. Her face turns red.

"I HATE YOU!"

**Later:**

So eventually, I had to go to the hospital.

"So can you nurse me with your maid outfit?" I tease.

"PERVERT! He's a pervert. A total perverted alien."

* * *

**So... thanks again for the 2,000 views! I'll try to keep updating this story ASAP, but please follow this story to know the latest updates! Thanks!~  
**


	7. Miyabigaoka's Student Council President

At first, I didn't think that I could have known what Usui was thinking when he...kissed Yukimura... I WAS having a hard time with that, but I've written what I would expect from Usui, himself. And lastly, thank you for all the supporting comments! Keep them going! Thanks~

-SmartyPandazOVERTAKER

P.S. I sure hope that wasn't a spoiler...

* * *

**Afternoon:**

Still in the hospital. It's not quite fun. Even if I stole Pres's first kiss, it was...nice. From what I would expect, she would be in confusion about the it. Knowing her, she might as well confront me about the matter. Pres might have felt bad or just relieved that I had retrieved the photo back. Whatever it is, I'm glad that she didn't have to bring it up. All last night, I only slept a few hours thinking about how things would work out with Pres after all the events yesterday. Maybe _I_ would have to take things a little farther... I still didn't come up with a full thought-out plan. A nurse came in a while ago and took my blood pressure, making sure that it was natural. She took it quite carefully, not to ruin my skin.

"At this rate, you can leave in a few days. Probably tomorrow, based on your injuries," she said in a soft tone. She took the folder from the holder and jotted something down before leaving. Surprisingly, she didn't seem distracted by my looks. But again, I'm not the one to care. After slipping out of the room, with no obstacles, I had outside telling the desk workers that I'm going on a walk.

The walk from the hospital wasn't far, though I seem to have attracted a bit of attention from the bandage around my chest. I tried to hurry without anyone daring to ask me anything. I opened the door and luckily there are only a few regular patrons. I make my way past them and to the staff door. IT doesn't take me long to find Misa.

"Having fun, eh?" I ask and I hold on to the door handle.

"Usui, you're released from the hospital already?" she questions.

"As expected from me, right?"

"What are you saying?" She takes a step closer. "Aren't you still wrapped in bandages?"

"Are you worried about me?" I tease.

Pres lifts up a clenched fist. "Don't just simply come in here!" She tries to push me out.

"I wanted to see you in Maid Latte as soon as possible, Misa-chan," I say bluntly.

She blushes as she increases her strength. "Stop that!"

I flinch from her sudden push. The pain stings me from the impact. Her face reddens even more. Her level of redness rises until it's as red as a tomato. Pres walks by me.

I don't even bother to stop her. I can guarantee that she's still feeling insecure ever since yesterday, but she's not the only one. Since there's one right here. If I knew that she was going to feel _this _uncomfortable, then I wouldn't have done so in the first place. However, this is _not _regret. If I don't do something, will she always act this way around me? So this means, I will have to take some more action. I take my leave to go back, besides, they might wonder what's taking me out for so long.

**The next day:**

I arrived early to Seika again. Since, I came up with a deliberate plan. There were small rumors about what happened about our school with Miyabigaoka High. It's a prestigious school for the rich. Or so I've heard. I slide open the student council door. Pres's sitting in her chair with a pencil in hard thought.

"I heard about the Miyabigaoka incident," I whisper into her ear.

She gasps and falls off her chair from the shock.

"What was that?" a member asks. "Are you okay, Pres?"

"It's nothing." She blushes. I offer her a hand as her face blushes. She looks away from me as a retort and refuses my hand. I bend down to her level.

"What's the matter, Ayuzawa?" I query. She still looks away from me.

So she's still feeling insecure. Plan B?

The door slides open as Yukimura comes into the class with a high stack of paper reaching up to his head from his hand.

"Excuse me, could someone lend me a hand with these?" he pleads.

I get up. Here it goes. I lift up half of the stack.

"Usui-san, thank you very much!" he smiles.

"No problem. This-..." I place them on a table. I lean in thinking as if it was Pres. "-is good enough for me." The poor guy turned into stone. The others ran over to him trying to snap him out of it as I leave. I stop outside the door.

"As I thought, he's just a perverted alien!" Pres yells as if she discovered something.

Nothing that she'll ever know. The only thing that will stay a mystery to her is the _real_ reason why I did that.

**Afterschool:**

As I've heard, Pres eventually caught the twosome that caused a fuss with the Miyabigaoka students. I just so happen to tag along. Pres is no longer insecure around me anymore, so I might as well go with it.

"Geez...are you for real?' she facepalms herself.

"It seems fun, so I'm tagging along too," I say, holding on to the handle. "It's been a while since I took the bus." Usually, I walk.

"Why is Usui-san here?" "More like, why do we have to apologize?" The two complain.

"If you are so against apologizing, then tell me why you started the fight!" she compromised.

They both look at each other. "It can't be helped."

The gray haired one explained. "That day, we..." So to summarize, the two wanted to buy a chess set, but the store was owned by a Miyabigaoka student's family and he ridiculed the two as flies.

"He said stuff like that..." "So how can we let him off with that?" "And you _still _want us to apologize?"

And we're at our stop: Miyabigaoka Academy.

"So we still ended up coming here to apologize after all." "Really, there's no point to this."

"Still, the Miyabigaoka Academy is just gaudy, whenever I look at it," Pres says.

Doesn't it? It's for the wealthy anyways. I wonder if I'll be found out with all this people around.

We make our way towards the chess club room.

"So, you finally came, Seika High students," the guy in glasses says, probably the President of the club. "Oh, it seems we have an extra guest. The vice-president or something?" he looks at me.

"Nope. I'm just here for a field trip." I might as well say that. The others make a face.

"Oh, is that so?" he laughs.

I feel Pres's eyes on me. "What?"

"Anyway, you two. Apology? I've been looking forward to your sincerity."

They both scoff in disbelief.

"What's the matter? Didn't you come here to apologize?" He turns away. "This is why I hate worthless idiots like you." He gets up. "It can't be helped. Let's discuss this in the student council room."

"Worthless idiots, huh?" Pres gives a glare. "I see. So you called our students 'flies' in that same tone? I don't mind settling this in the student council room. I don't mind if you make this into a school-wide problem either. But before that, I would like you to apologize to us first." Now that's the Pres I know.

"Us, why?"

"Because you're the one who told them such words, that can make anyone do the same. Frankly, I would do the same." Pres cracks her knuckles.

"Looking at you just makes people sick, right?" I ask.

"There is absolutely no excuse to address Seika High's students as mere flies. I demand an apology," she says boldly.

"That's a sick joke. What's wrong about calling a fly, a fly?" he spit. "Well, then, how about a game of chess?" he picks up the king piece. "If you can win a match against me, I'll acknowledge that Seika's students aren't flies."

"We never even played chess before!" "I'm pissed off at how he challenges us while knowing that."

"What about you, Pres?" I ask.

"I only know Shogi..." she blushes.

"Then, shall I give it a go?" I offer.

"Shall I explain the rules to you?" the Chess Pres asks.

I walk over to the open chair and take a seat. "I've played a little before, so don't bother."

"Oh really?" he sits.

Although I have the black piece, I allow him to go first. "After you?" He grits his teeth before making a move.

"I forgot to mention. I placed 4th in this year's national championship," he brags.

I match his move. "So?"

"So...I'll try to go easy on you," he coughs as he moves.

"You don't have to." I move my knight. "Instead...I'll have you praise our president as a butterfly instead of a fly, if I beat you in full power."

"W-what did he say?" she blushes in confusion.

"Anyway, there's no way I can lose in full power-" he flinches from the board as I can almost taste victory. I yawn as he quietly panics.

"Isn't that guy flustered?" "Could it be that Usui is actually really good?" "That might be true."

"What are you going to do? Resign?" I ask.

"Why would I do that?" he removed my queen with his bishop. "What would you do now?" he calms.

Okay, so that didn't go as planned. I look at the board more carefully... Plan B #2. I found an opening. I move my bishop across diagonally. "Checkmate." He moves back from shock.

"So easily," the spectators say.

"Another game?" I offer.

So the Chess Club pushed us out of the room after my win. However, he didn't keep his promise... Anyways, we made it back into the bus by late two was loud again and Pres had to yell at them. Though, they might depend on her a bit more.

"Geez, those guys are so troublesome." She looks out the window.

"Well, you're the one troubling me, Pres." I wave a hand.

"Still, does Miyabigaoka have many students behaving like that?" she ponders. "I'm not sure all of them are as stuck-up as those guys. Though, I can't imagine the magnitude of problems involving the rich people out there."

You have _no _idea, Pres.

**The next day:**

From the time I got up this morning to now... There's this feeling or uncertainty inside of me. Maybe a storm's coming this way.

A car comes into the school campus as Miyabigaoka's students arrive. Even whispers of them can be heard. The two that Pres and I helped yesterday were running to the Student Council office. I wave a hand to stop them. What exactly are they here for?

They are talking about the Chess Club's President. Igarashi Tora, Miyabigaoka's Student Council President. Son of the Igarashi Foundation's founder.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, would you like to join Miyabigaoka's Student Council?"

Why would he ask that? I just can't imagine. Who is he to take her hand? To give her compliments? To be fair? This isn't the Tora I knew...

**Afterschool:**

I went to Maid Latte again. Chief asked for my help to be the temporary part-timer for some days as the others went on vacation. Today's event is Male Dress-Up day.

"Misaki-kun, you seem to be having fun," I say after finishing a sundae.

"Well, I didn't expect to be this popular with the girls," she said.

"You mean a girl together with another one?" I ask.

"You're annoying. My heart is already that of a guy! But...It makes me happy to be acknowledged by others." So her mind's full of Igarashi Tora. "If all guys were like this, I might just acknowledge them."

"Like how?"

"Like I said, being kind to girls, reliable, and gentlemanly..." she continues.

"You mean, like me?" I ask, anticipating a favorable reply.

"No!" she says bluntly. Well, that was rude.

"Then, like Miyabigaoka's Student Council's President?" I dare ask.

"N-No.. Why are you mentioning him all of a sudden? More like, don't stand there talking and go do your work already!" she points and carries out the sundae.

I peel an apple. So... you're okay with the gentleman type, but not me?

It's the end of my shift and concurrently, so is hers. "I wonder if I should just ask the manager to allow me to dress up as a guy again?" she asks as I appear."Pitcher and Catcher? Do you know that it means?"

I take off my shirt. "You want me to teach you?"

"W-Why are you stripping?" she asks as a shiver runs down her spine.

"Because I'm sweaty all over, I wanted to take off my inner shirt. You should change quickly too, Misaki-kun."

"I'll do it after you've gone back!" she whines.

"Why? It's fine to be naked since we're both guys, right?"

"Everyone's coming..."

I take in a step. "What's the matter? Just take off your clothes already." Again, closing in the space. She blushes as I get closer. "Or shall I take them off for you, Misaki-kun?"

"Stop..." she clenches her hand on her shirt.

"See? You are a girl after all, Ayuzawa," I point out. Her eyes widen.

I back away after she realizes what I meant. "Seems like this is what a _pitcher _means."

"Stop this already," she whispers. I turn. "Just how much are you going to confuse me until you're satisfied? I'm tired of bring teased by you." Pres turns for the door and leaves.

Isn't that what you wanted, Misaki-kun? Just realize what I'm doing, _before_ you say that to me.


	8. Pres's Decision at Miyabigaoka

So this chapter is a REALLY EARLY UPDATE for all the viewers of 'Fateful Encounter'. HAPPY 3,000 views! It's been AWESOME for me to write these knowing that my work is appreciated. Thank you SOOOOO much! ;) And feel free to write a review~

* * *

**The following afternoon:**

Pres didn't allow me to take her home; pushing me away from her route. It saddened me a bit to how she didn't take my feelings into contemplation, though if she _did_...it would resort to what happened earlier. So I took it into deeper consideration, I would followed her (like a gentleman, she wants me to be) but without her knowing. It worked. I swiftly made my way on the path, unnoticed. I hid behind a corner curb as I witnessed a familiar car driving up to Pres. Oh, it's the Vice President of Miyabigaoka. I was quite a distance away from them, so I couldn't decipher their words. Pres invited them into her house. 4 men and one lady... I shook my head to get rid of the thought. I'd figured since I have some time to use, I would stay around for a bit longer until the men will leave. It only took them about 5 minutes to finish their conversation. After confirming that they had left, I start for home with less worries.

**The next day:**

You have _no _idea how many rumors-true or not-roam around Seika High. I happened to hear another and it _is _true. The famous Igarashi Tora offered Pres a position in Miyabigaoka's Student Council. Yup, that's true. That Pres was going to accept the offer? Well, even _I _can't tell. It doesn't hurt to make sure.

I walked into the Student Council room, hoping to speak with Pres.

"Eh? Usui-san?!" Yukimura exclaimed as he pushed his chair back to create distance between us. So, he's still afraid. I _would _explain, but that would take a lot _more _explaining; which I don't have the time for. His hands reached his bright pink face covering his lips. Ok, then...

The Pres wasn't in, but I had a feeling that she would come in a bit. I leaned on a desk's side to wait. I was right.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she asked as her eyes met mine. "Don't hang around the student council room when you don't have any business here." She looked toward the pale white shaking ghost in the corner. "Look. You're scaring Yukimura."

"I _do _have a business," I said with a serious tone. "What are you going to do about Miyabigaoka?" If she's leaving, then I wouldn't really have a reason to wait around. If not, then I'll do the opposite.

Her eyes firmed. "I'm Seika High School's Student Council President. If I leave, Seika will..." She looks away from my eyes as she gives some thought. "Well, it might be nice to be freed from a stalker like you," she finally says, turning around. So is she going leave, just because I so-call 'stalk' her? That's a dumb reason, since she doesn't even know why I do so. Just what can I do? There's a faint voice in the background, but I tuned it out.

**Later:**

Since I don't have anywhere to go today (Pres didn't have work), I went straight home. I guess no entertainment for me...

**Next few days:**

Everything was pretty normal, though I felt as if Pres was spacing out a lot. During lunch with her friends, she always looked somewhere else instead of their face. I would keep watch from the school roof, making sure she won't do anything that will hurt her later. Same place, same time. Miyabigaoka's a prestigious school that holds most of the future generation's business owners. It wasn't a school that I would have paid attention to...until now. The school could even be seen from the roof, where I mostly am during breaks and lunch.

I didn't go to Maid Latte for the last couple of days since I've had some more research done. Igarashi Tora. The son of the Igarashi Foundation. The Foundation's well-known for it's auctions, donations, and profits from their various events held across the globe. The President, Igarashi Kuma, is known from being one of the fearless betters when it comes to gambling. He's never lost a game and always earned more profit than what he had in the beginning, though after meeting his wife and his child, he became softer and stopped his habit. I looked through pictures of the family and read the early stories about the family. My eyes widen as it lands on an interesting article... Now, this is where it will start.

**After 3 days, afterschool:**

Pres seemed even _more _dazed lately. She probably has a lot on her mind. Now knowing _more _about Tora, he probably used his men to find out about Pres, since I was suspecting something from the start. I wait for Pres, but I find her two friends instead.

"What did she say?" one asked the other.

"The line didn't get through. She probably turned her phone off."

"She's at Miyabigaoka Academy, right?"

So she left me here early, huh? I start for Miyabigaoka's. I began in a walk, but as time elapsed it transformed into a run. I should know the way there, since I looked at the school many times from the roof with worries that she would accept their offer. However, after long hours of thought: Pres wouldn't leave us. It's one of her attributes that makes her Pres. Luckily, there were no guards or security within my sight. I was...wrong.

"Who are you?" A tall guy with the Miyabigaoka uniform stood in front of me with a female Seika uniform in hand with a receipt. Don't tell me it's Pres's. It doesn't hurt to assume it's hers. And I was _so _close to the front entrance too...

"Oh, I'm here to see the Student Council President. We've had a prior arrangement," I reply with a sinister smile.

"The President is quite busy at the moment. If you could just wait he-" he stopped as I kicked him in the stomach. I dragged him behind a thick bush and took off his uniform's jacket to wear for myself. Besides if I wear Seika's uniform, I would stand out and would be criticized as causing trouble on another school's ground. I didn't have time to talk as I cannot tell what Tora has up his sleeve. I grabbed the Seika's uniform, shoved it into my pocket, and continued running. Luckily, no one witnessed what I have done to the poor guy, but it _has_ to happen. I looked around, knowing Tora had the money, he would have hired multiple bodyguards to stand guard as he did his 'work'. And again, I was right. I ran towards them, but stopped a few doors away.

"Supplies Room" the sign said. I pushed the door and it opened. The first thing I find is a female Miyabigaoka uniform. It might be fun to tease Pres with this later. I grabbed it and placed it with Seika's.

As I made it out of the room, I took a glance around. There was about 10 guys standing outside a room that says "Student Council President". How can they make things more overt? I stroll down to them in a casual manner.

"Excuse me," I say to the one closest to me.

"Yes?" he stares at me with alert, black eyes. I repeated what I told the guy near the entrance. "... He's busy at the moment," he said while looking at his other friends as they were signaling an attack.

"Go!" a buffed one yelled. They all came at me from different directions. I jumped high enough so that their attacks wouldn't hit me, instead they hit each other. As they tried to ease the pain of one anothers' attacks, I punched one that was running towards me. The impact flew him into the wall. Ouch. 9 more. I continued using numerous defensive tactics that I was taught and used offensive whenever I had the chance. After ten seconds, I had them all on the ground holding bruised parts of their body in pain with subtle groans.

I'm not quite sure if it was just me or not, but I heard a faint 'Usui' from one's lips. Anyways, I kicked the grand, brown doors open with my right leg. I stood up straight. "Stop right there," I said with an evil smirk. Pres gasped at the sight of me. My eyes focused on the two. It seemed like Pres got tricked into a maid outfit. Well, a more revealing one than the one she usually wears at Maid Latte. Tora has Pres pinned down, not letting her free in my presence.

"What happened to the guys outside?" Tora dared to ask with a glare.

"They wouldn't let me in, so I misbehaved a bit." I smile a wider smile as I remember what happened just a few moments ago. I turn back around to the doors. "Sorry. But-" I keep my eyes on Tora. "But, you're misbehaving more than I am, aren't you, perv bro?" I hint.

"You've got some guts," he praises.

"In any case, couldn't you find another person to do this with?" I walk towards the two. As Pres gets into my range, I pull her up. "She's not someone people can touch-" I glare at him. "-so nonchalantly."

"You're the one to talk!" she fights back.

"That's all I've got to say," I say. I turn my attention back to Pres. "Let's go."

"Hey, wait," she complains. I stop outside the door for her to talk. "President Igarashi, if you want to speak to me in my role as Seika's President, you're welcome to do so anytime," she states. Tora's eyes widen to her words. "_Now_, let's go." I pull her along the route.

As we get far enough distance from Tora's room, I let go of her hand.

"Usui, why are you here?" she questions.

"Pres, I can't believe you were fooled by him," I say, dumbfounded. "Besides..." I turn to face her. "You called me, right?" I faintly blush since it's the first time she actually called for my help.

She flinches. "W-What are you saying? Don't be ridiculous, I've never called out for you." She looks away from me.

Based on her pink face, it wasn't me that had been hearing things. It was Pres that called out for me. I smile at the thought. My eyes soften seeing the embarrassed Pres.

"But well, good job." I place my hand on her head. This time, _her _eyes widen before she pushes me away...again. "Oh, I figured."

Her face still remains pink. "Usui...T-Thanks...," she confessed. My eyes remain on her as I smile again. Getting rid of the thought for now... "Oh, I got your clothes back." I took both out of my back pocket. "I have the refined Miyabigaoka uniform that uses the finest thread and the clothes you wear everyday. Which would you like?"

She grabs her original uniform. "Give them back to me already!" she storms off.

"Of course." I threw the other one away as well as the "borrowed" Miyabigaoka's . jacket.

After waiting for Pres, we made it out of the horrid place. Outside of the school, there's a crowd of familiar faces. After they met Pres's eyes, she had a surprised face.

"Pres!" "Master!" They said. She's frozen.

"You guys..." Was the only thing she said.

"Misaki-san." "Misaki!" Her two friends smile.

"I turned down the transfer offer, so don't worry, everyone," she assured. The response wasn't so bad. The group sighed with relief with oohs and ahhhs.

The pig-tailed girl ran towards Pres. "Welcome back!" she cried, pulling her into a tight hug. The crowd ran in after her circling Pres.

If anyone was curious... How did I know this? Article:

_The INfamous Igarashi Tora and his 'deeds'_

* * *

However, knowing Tora... He _isn't _the type to give up so easily.


End file.
